


糖

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [79]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 简明扼要，一块甜饼。很短很无聊。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	糖

Guti发誓他真的没有想骗Raul的，这一切都是一个意外。

今天是他俩确认关系后的第一次约会，其实在Guti看来，和以往无数次出去鬼混并无不同，他们认识太久了，太熟悉彼此了，已经到了当街kiss都面不改色的地步。

他很满意这样平平淡淡的约会，除了Raul那张喋喋不休的嘴外。

他伟大的、尽职的队长已经把俱乐部数落了个遍，从胡乱操作转会的管理层到胡乱报道的媒体，再到上周比赛踩了他一脚的对手。Guti知道Raul不是个爱抱怨的人，也只有在他面前才能光明正大的吐槽一顿。

可是这是约会啊！为什么还要说球队的事？哪怕八卦一下最近的新闻都好啊，是太阳报不够好看了还是怎么的？

他还特意精心打扮了一番呢！不能白瞎了这才做的发型和新买的耳钉。

“那个，rulo，我觉得....”

“你觉得什么？你也觉得他很过分吧？我的脚现在还有点疼呢！”

配合着西班牙人特有的手势，Raul把那天的情景描述的绘声绘色，包括Guti当时是怎么冲上去和裁判嚷嚷都回忆了一遍。

Guti不太想回忆这事了，毕竟他在场上容易上头，尤其是看到对方对Raul犯规，那简直是火上浇油。

但在场下，他自认为和蔼可亲，人美心善。（喝醉了除外）

人美心善的Guti不好意思打断Raul，于是他在路过一家店铺的时候，买了些小甜点。他知道Raul喜欢这些，希望能用他喜欢的东西让他心情好一些，不再怨声载道。

Raul没有多想，随手从袋子里拿了一颗糖果，剥开五彩缤纷的外包装，丢进嘴里。

“嗯，味道不错。”

“你还是喜欢这种.....”Guti摇着头说：“跟小时候一样。”

面对这种级别的转移话题，Raul仿佛没听到，嗯了一声便继续刚刚的话。

Guti在内心崩溃。

他很想追忆一下年少时光，那时候Raul可不像现在这样，土了吧唧的特别好骗，喜怒哀乐全挂脸上，稍微逗一下就面红耳赤。

现在再面对Guti的千层套路，他已经见惯不怪，无动于衷，表示“整那么多花里胡哨的干嘛，想做爱做的事就直说嘛”。

俗称不要脸。

Guti觉得可能是他带坏了Raul，当然也有可能是Raul本性如此。

这么一想，他又觉得约啥会啊，花里胡哨的，还不如做爱做的事。

“Jose，你有听我说什么吗？”

“啊？说实话......没有。”他正颅内开车呢。

“我说，这个糖....好像有点辣。”

Raul表情怪怪的，那颗糖让他的脸颊鼓一块，像只进食的松鼠。Guti在脑内一脚油门，车速直奔180。

“怎么会呢，哪有糖是辣味的。”

可Raul越吃越觉得不对劲，他翻出包装袋一看，果不其然，这包糖虽然牌子没变，但是是新出的口味，中心特意加了辛辣的成分，Guti买的时候肯定也没注意。

“Joder！”他骂了一句，快速找到垃圾桶把糖果吐掉了。但为时已晚，从舌根到嘴唇全是一股辣味。他一边用手扇风，一边让Guti给他买矿泉水。

“这大街上哪来矿泉水！”

Raul眼泪都要出来了，他含糊不清地说：“我不断，都私里的错吧！”(我不管，都是你的错吧）

虽然没有预料到会变成这样，但好歹Raul终于不再罗里吧嗦了，Guti倒也是歪打正着。他跑了不短的路才买到一瓶矿泉水，拧开瓶盖递给Raul。

看着黑发男人狂灌矿泉水，Guti忍不住开车了：“还辣吗？要不我给你舔舔....”

“？”

Raul咽下一口矿泉水，用一种看着变态的眼神看着Guti：“你很幸灾乐祸嘛？”

这是幸灾乐祸吗？这是关心啊。Guti没来得及反驳这一句，就被Raul揪住了衣领，直接吻了上去。

Guti懂了，看来真不是他带坏了Raul。

于是不要脸的两个人亲了个爽，直到Guti推开他，捂着嘴巴说：“卧槽，真的好辣啊！”

“你才知道啊？”

Raul淡定地舔了舔嘴唇，然后一口气把剩下的矿泉水喝的一滴不剩。

“？？？”

轮到Guti疯狂跳脚，满大街找矿泉水了。

他发誓，再也不逞口舌之快了。（各种意义上）

第二天全队的人，包括教练，都看见了两个人破了口子的嘴唇。

教练说：“....年轻人，节制点吧。”

队友说：“哇，这么猛的吗？”

Raul无奈地说：“如果我说这是上火，你们信吗？”

“鬼才信啊，你和队副一起上火吗？”

“其实也不是不可能.......。”Raul在心里说，一切还要从一颗糖说起。

END

*灵感源自老吴的采访：“我很喜欢吃中国菜，不辣的菜我都爱吃。”

于是我：啊！他不能吃辣！（可爱）


End file.
